Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not So Horny School Girl
by DorkDiariesFan777
Summary: Brandon has asked Nikki to come over to his house, why does he want her there? Maybe he's going to confess his love! SQUEEE! Rated M for Lemon, and swearing. This is my first story, review it plz
1. Introduction

Saturday May 30th

In my room 10:00

OMG! I'm so exited, I can hardly write this! First, I went to Brandon's house and he asked me to be his girlfriend! SQUEEE :)! Second, I gave him his first blowjob! DOUBLE SQUEEE :)! Ok, I know about 2% of the people reading this are like "Wait, who's Brandon, and who the fuck are you?!" I might as well give myself an introduction. My name is Nikki Maxwell, I'm your average 14 year old dork. I go to WCD Middle School, and Brandon Roberts is my new boyfriend. Now, this stuff is very personal and you're the first person I've told, so please don't tell anyone, not even to my BFFs Chloe and Zoey, if you or I tell them, they'll think I'm a sex craving slut :(! So... promise? Ok, good, now I'll tell you what happened, it all started yesterday at 3:00 when the final bell rang...


	2. Chapter 1

Friday May 29th 3:00

I was writing in my diary by my locker, when my BFFS Chloe and Zoey ran up to me, panting like they were being chased by a raging bull.

"Ok, either Running with the Bulls is going on in the hall, or MacKenzie is on her period again, which is it?" I said.

Chloe replied, still trying to catch her breath "No... Brandon told us... he wants to see you... in the cafeteria..."

"Why does he want to see me?"

" He... didn't say... he just said... it was really important... and about the relationship." I gasped when she said relationship. I thought to myself

"What could he want to tell me, maybe he's going to ask me out on another date... or maybe he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend, SQUEEE :)! Although, he could also tell me he likes MacKenzie more than me :(!"

"Ok, where is he?" I asked.

"In the cafeteria, didn't I say that?" Chloe asked Zoey.

" Huh? I don't know, I was thinking about something else." She replied. I asked

"Let me guess, does it involve making out with your boyfriend Theo?" Zoey turned redder than a firetruck and said

"What?! Me, no... I wouldn't think of... ok, maybe I was." Chloe and I laughed and I began joking around like

"Zoey and Theo sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" But I only said it in my head, so no one heard it but me. Then I said

"Ok, I better go see Brandon now, see ya later!" I then ran off to the Cafeteria to talk to Brandon.


	3. Chapter 2

Cafeteria 3:05

I walked into the Cafeteria and looked for Brandon. I spotted him at table 9, which is where Chloe,Zoey, and I usually sit.

"Hey Nikki, glad you could make it!" Brandon called to me.

"Hey Brandon, I'm glad I could make it too!" I replied. Then I said

"So Chloe and Zoey told me that you want to talk about our relationship." When I mentioned "relationship", Brandon began to blush bright red and stuttered. After a while, he said

"Yeah, I did."

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to..." Before Brandon was able to finish his sentence, MacKenzie ran over to him and said

"OMG Brandon! I've got to tell you something very important!" She then started to try and hypnotize Brandon by flirting with him and twirling her hair. I said

"MacKenzie, me and Brandon are busy right now, so go away!" She looked at me and said

"Nikki, what the fuck are you wearing, it looks like something my poodle shat out last night!" Calling MacKenzie a mean girl is an understatement. She's a T Rex in red lip gloss and pink high heels.

"Oh, look who's talking, at least I'm not wearing a fucking outfit that looks like it belongs on a porn star!" I spat out while staring right in her beady little eyes. She got up in my face and yelled,

"I'm fucking warning you Maxwell, if you make one more comment like that, I'll fuck you up so hard, you'll be carrying your head in your cheap ass lunch box!" She got up and sashayed away. I just hate when she sashays!

"Now, what were you saying right before we got interrupted?" I asked. Brandon answered

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over to my house tomorrow?" A million thoughts began to run in my mind, I thought

"Why does Brandon want me to come to his house, maybe he's going to give me a gift, or maybe he's going to confess his love for me, SQUEEE :)! Or maybe..." My thoughts were interrupted by Brandon asking

"Nikki, are you ok?".

"I'm fine, and I'd love to go to you house, but what's the reason?"

"It's a surprise, you'll have to wait!". I wanted to know, but I sadly have to wait :(. Brandon gave me one of his signature crooked smiles which made me have a RCS Attack (Roller Coaster Syndrome). I threw my hands up and went "WHEEEEEEEEE!" But I only did it in my head, so no one heard it but me. Then I said

"I have to go now, see you tomorrow Brandon!"

"Ok, bye Nikki." He said.

Then I ran home as fast as a could to tell mom (There was no fucking way I would wait for dad in is extermination truck with Max the Roach on top :(! )


	4. Chapter 3

Saturday May 30th

In my room 6:30

I am so mad at my little sister Brianna, I could spit! :( I was in my room naked, deciding what to wear to Brandon's house, when she barged into my room! I gasped and quickly covered myself with my pink blanket and yelled

"BRIANNA HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME IN!" She replied

"Sorry Nikki, I just wanted to know if me and Miss Penelope can play Sugar Plum Fairy Princess on your phone?" I yelled

"NO, NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM, I'M TRYING TO CHOOSE WHAT TO WEAR FOR MY DATE!" Brianna replied

"You're going on a date?! It's probably with your boyfriend Brandon!"

"He's not my..." I was cut off by her singing

"Nikki and Brandon sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"MOM, I'M TRYING TO GET DRESSED, AND BRIANNA IS BUGGING ME!" Mom came in my room and said

"Brianna, Nikki needs some privacy, go play in your room."

"But moooooooom, I want to play Sugar Plum Fairy Princess on her phone!" Brianna whined. Mom picked her up and said

"No buts young lady, you're going to your room!"

She and Brianna left the room, leaving me to decide what to wear. After a good 10 minutes I decided on a cute outfit I got 2 weeks ago. It was a red crop tube top, a black mini skirt, black stockings, and red heels. I was all ready to go to Brandon's house, Hooray :)! Mom came in my room 2 minutes later and asked me if I needed a ride. I told her I was good because his house is only 3 blocks away. Then I ran out the door as fast as my legs could run. Well, I'm off to Brandon's house, see you later :)!


	5. Chapter 4

I was so excited, I almost peed myself! I'm at Brandon's house, I haven't been here since his party back in January. Except it's just me and Brandon alone, SQUEEE :)! I knocked on the door and his grand... Shit... I mean Betty, answered it.

"Hello Rikki, nice to see you!" She said.

"It's Nikki, Betty." I replied.

"Ok Nikki , how may I help you?"

"I came over because Brandon asked me to."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about his little date, he's in his room."

"Where is his room?"

"Upstairs, first door on your right."

"Thanks Betty!" I ran up the stairs and found his door was closed, So I knocked.

"Who is it?" Brandon asked.

"It's Nikki, can I come in?" I replied.

"Sure Nikki, come right on in!"

I opened the door to his room, it was a lot different then I thought it would be. It had navy blue walls with pictures of Brandon and his family all over the walls, wallpaper of Pokemon (I recognized Pikachu, that was it) :( , a king size bed with an Angry Bird blanket on top, a brown desk with a laptop, and a flat screen TV with an Xbox One, Playstation 3 and 4, a Wii U, and a Nintendo 64 hooked up to it. Brandon was sitting on his bed playing on his 3DS. He looked up and said

"Hey Nikki, glad you could... Um, what are you wearing?" I spun around to give him a 360 view of my outfit and replied

"It's my new outfit, do you like it?"

"I love it, but don't you think it's a little... you know... revealing?"

"What do you mean revealing?"

"You're showing off every inch of your body."

"I thought you'd like it."

"I do like it, very much in fact ."

That comment made me blush

. "Oh Brandon, don't be so pervy" I said while covering myself.

"Just kidding, but I do like it!". Brandon gave me one of his signature crooked smiles, which made me have another RCS Attack. I hate when that happens! I was so tempted to throw my hands up and yell "WHEEEEEEEE!".

"Nikki, are you ok?" Brandon asked.

"I'm fine, anyways, why did you want me to come over?" I asked.

"Ok, first, feel free to sit down on the bed." He replied while patting the empty spot next to him on the bed. I sat down next to him and said

"Ok, what's up?"

He replied "You know Nikki, we've been hanging out for almost a year now."

"Yeah, time sure does fly."

"Since it's been a year... almost, I wanted to know if you wanted to make it official?" I was confused, what did he mean by official? So I asked,

"Brandon, what do you mean official?" He replied

"Well, in other words, do you want to be my girlfriend?" I began to blush profoundly and said

"You want me...to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes, I do, I love you Nikki."

"I love you too Brandon, and I will be your girlfriend."

"As our first act of boyfriend and girlfr..." I cut Brandon off in a passionate kiss.

WARNING: LEMON STARTS HERE, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE IT, SKIP TO THE NEXT PART IN ALL CAPS!

After about a minute (Time flies when your kissing ;) ) Brandon took my hand and placed it on his crotch! I broke the kiss and asked

"Um Brandon...what are you doing with my hand?" Brandon replied

"Before you interrupted me, I was going to say we should have some sex." I gasped and began blushing even more. I thought

"Holy shit, I've always want to have sex with Brandon, but I never knew this day would come!". I replied

"Wait, what if your gran..er I mean Betty comes up?" He said

"Don't worry, she never comes in my room!"

"What about grandp...damn it.. I mean Phil?"

"He's out bowling with his friends."

"But what if you or I get a std, or if I get pregnant?" Brandon thought about it for a moment before saying

"Good point, I don't want to be a dad...yet, so let's start off with something simple and enjoyable for both of us." I asked

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking about a blowjob?" I gasped and began to blush again. I thought

"Oh fuck, Brandon just asked me to give him a blowjob, I don't think I should do it, but then again, if I say no, he might break up with me :(. It might not me so bad..." After thinking about it, I eventually said

"Yes Brandon, I would love to give you a blowjob, just don't tell anyone, okay?" He replied

"I promise not to tell another living soul about what will happen."

So I began to make out with him. My tongue was in his mouth, his tongue was in mine, OMG! It was so romantic, SQUEEE! :) I then took my hand and began to pull down his pants, leaving him in his boxers. I then took off his boxers, which revealed a huge ass boner. I broke the kiss and said

"Holy shit Brandon, you must be really horny!" He replied,

"I'm super horny Nikki, you ready to su..." I cut him off when I laid down on top of him and said in my most seductive voice

"You know I'm ready babe!" I then took his huge member and began to suck on it. I was stroking his dick and deepthroating it (I sort of gagged a little).

"Oh...fuck...Nikki, you're doing great, you keep up this work, I might cum!" Brandon then took 3 fingers and shoved them up my pussy. It felt good the way he was sliding them in and out, it made me so wet! I began to moan, and suck harder. Then Brandon began to moan too. After a while, he said

"Oh fuck, I'm going to..." Before he could complete his sentence, he came in my mouth, and holy fuck, there was a lot! I couldn't hold it all, it began to drip out of my mouth, I looked at Brandon, smiled, and swallowed the cum.

"Holy shit, you swallowed all of that!" He asked. I replied

"Brianna has been poring liquids down my throat for years, I'm used to it!"

THE LEMON IS OVER

Then I asked

"How was the blowjob?"

"It was the best one by far!" He replied.

"More like your only one by far." I stated.

"Was it, or was it not?" He teased. I laughed, Brandon has such a great sense of humor.

"I love you Brandon"

"I love yo..." I cut him off again with another passionate kiss. I know, I know, I'm such a dork :)!


	6. Update

I need more reviews! I want people to tell me how I did. But remember, this is my first story, so please rate fairly. But if you guys (and gals) liked it, I might make a sequel (Name will be revealed soon!)


	7. Update 2

Alright, the fans have spoken, there will be a sequel to this story. The title is...

Dork Diaries- Tales from a Not So Lucky Lesbian!

Ive started working on it, so chapter 1 will be up sometime around mid July-Early August.


End file.
